Halo: the marines fight back
by madax 868
Summary: in a desperate atempt to kill off the covenant the UNSC takes a drastic move.


Halo: the marines fight back  
>Chapter one; Search and destroy.<p>

The year is 2551, The day started off with the usual by the marines fixing busted guns, stocking grenades, and heading to the cafeteria to chow down. The odst's were talking among themselves as they usually do."I cant believe what happened to Leon" rustle said. "I know" alex replied feeling saddened by the death of his friend. Alex was the leader of the group of odst's and is the type of person you don't mess with. Then the intercom started as the captains voice filled the entire ship " All marines in alpha squad report to the hanger for an immediate search and destroy". The odst's were shocked It'd been years since on search and destroy came.

As the marines in alpha squad reported to the hanger they saw an unusual group of three there. Then Rustle was shocked to see the three not as odst's but Spartans. Then by that point Alex and the rest of the odst's realized this was far more important then they expected. Rustle thought to himself what was so dang important that they needed Spartans. The captain started to speak "I've called you here today because we've found something very most of the marines were talking amongst themselves about the situation and the Spartans.

" After months of research and watching we have discovered the main planet in the covenant alliance"."We are calling you here because you are the best of the best and we need you to take down the capital". By now the marines didn't know what to think, should they be scared,nervous, or just plain out exited."The captain continued, we need you to go to the capital take all the information they have with this A.I. The captain then showed them the A.I. And it was a sight to see. It was almost complete replica of  
>Cortana.<p>

She began to speak," after I gather all the information they have I'll wipe it clean and the that's we we blow it understood marines" she exclaimed. The marines all answered with an almost yelling Hoo-Ra. The captain started talking again "now I bet you are wondering about the Spartans" the marines all answered with "Yes Sir". The captain continued "the Spartans will serve as your captains throughout the mission". While normally it would be Alex or Another military captain but this mission was different, very different.

The first Spartan stepped up and began talking. His voice was very deep but also very clear. His white armor practically glowing under the light as he spoke"Now marines I want no slaking on this mission especially the odst's. They knew he wasn't talking about slaking but the fact that odst's and Spartans were rivals."We hit them hard and fast got it" he almost yelled. The marines started to cheer as they thought the war would be over. The mission was just hours away and everyone was preparing their weapons and armor. Then the alarm intercom sounded after two hours, "the mission starts now report to the hangers".The marines all reported to the smaller ship that would send them down. While they were getting in the Spartans and odst's got into drop pods. Rustle was kinda mad for the odst's were the ones that used the pods and not Spartans. Then the final alarm went off and the ship's engine roared as it flew into space heading towards the planet. The pods launched, the Spartans were doing nothing and this angered rustle. For Rustle did not like the fact that the Spartans were acting ok rather than freaked. Then what happened next was unbelievable by a wraith somehow seeing them shot the ship downright after it entered the one of the pods landed on the wraith. But it was to late, the wraith had already shot the ship down. There were five survivors from the ship. The pods had just touched down, well the others that hadn't landed on a wraith. The survivors and Spartans got out and sat down. There was a problem, rustles pod hit the wraith and the door was stuck.

The odst's tried to get the door off but to no avail. When the spartan came to get the door off he to had trouble, this had almost took two Spartans to open. The small group of thirteen sat around a fire four hours after the crash. Alex broke the silence " what do we do now"? His voice almost muzzled under his helmet. The white Spartan had no idea. Which this was a first because this Spartan knew his next move before he made his current move. He turned to one of his Spartans. One spoke and everyone was puzzled. Where was he? He spoke again and they realized that his armor was black. " even tough we have no pelicans or crap like that we can still walk to the capital". They all agreed.

The next morning they awoke to something strange, a grunt had been sitting by the dead fire. Rustle thought "he must have rigged the place with explosives" but the grunt had almost read his mind by saying " I want no harm" rustle felt a sigh of relief no bombs he thought, no bombs. After the white Spartan also know as 868 had talked to the grunt for about an hour he made an announcement "the grunt will be joining us on our mission". Rustle almost peed himself with laughter saying " there is no possible way a grunt can help". Then 868 made a statement " the grunt can get the info from the inside then signal us when to blow the place". Now rustle felt stupid because he'd been laughing the past half hour about the grunt. Now Rustle was hiding in a corner with embarrassment. The mission now was underway.

Spartan 868's plan was working perfectly. The grunt had gotten inside the building and was waiting, For the signal. Alex would cause a diversion to attract the city's guards to himself and then the grunt would Get the A.I. And put it in the computer. After the data was copied the grunt would signal the Spartans and they'd rig the place and they run like heck to save their butts. The plan was started by rustle getting a rocket launcher and shooting a tower of some sort. It worked better than he'd planned, he was surrounded badly. It was almost seven to one. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of this. The grunt had seen the signal and was already sealed away in the computer room gathering the info. Then after about ten minutes the A.I. Had said she was finished and the data erased. The grunt contacted the spartans and soon after the capital city was rigged so much that when it went off it could easily destroy the planet. Now the grunt and Spartans found Alex's group but the grunt said "where's rustle". Alex had forgotten rustle was captured. He told the Spartans and they were mad. Rustle now deep in a prison cell was cursing the brutes out. Then after about five minutes they knocked rustle out. "he finally shut up" a brute said in a happier mood. The Spartans told the grunt and odst's to go find a ship because the bombs went of in twenty minutes. Now the Spartan leader sent his other Spartans with the group. Spartan 868 had fifteen minutes to find rustle or they both were obliterated. The Spartan had made it into the prison. Then after about four minutes he was in the chamber that rustle's cell was in. The Spartan killed the brutes with ease then opened the cell door and rustle didn't come out. The spartan had then realized he was unconscious. So he picked him up and put him on his shoulder. The Spartan had just realized he had only minutes before the bomb went off. After running faster than a cheetah he reached the small covenant ship they would use to escape and was able to just throw rustle into the bay door of the covenant ship. The team was devastated knowing that the one Spartan who had been leading them for the years was door had then closed and the spartan sat down and threw of his helmet and looked up and thought " it's raining, I became a Spartan when it rained and Im going to die under the same rain that let me into a life of honor, respect, and the thrill of saving space colonies. Then he looked at the timer five,four,three,two,one. Then he heard something that sounded like a train on steroids then he saw a flash. The team had looked back and saw the planet In shards and magma all around the spot the former planet used to sit.

The day after, they had reached the space ship and were nearly shot down but then resolved the matter. "he's gone" the captain said shocked and upset "yes sir" the black Spartan replied just the same. " well tomorrow in the award ceremony he'll be honored" the captain said " thank you sir" 879 replied. After the award ceremony/memorial service the one who was most upset was rustle for he shivered every time he thought he could have been dust in space. He realized the Spartan gave him hope, something he'd lost long ago.


End file.
